No name
by Divine Demon Goddess
Summary: AU. He didn't think he'd ever have to run again. Those cold, red eyes were seared into his memory forever. But azure orbs were beginning to drown them out. It didn't matter, he'd have to leave. He was never going to return to that life, even if it meant his death. GrimmIchi. Yaoi WILL be present, don't like DO NOT READ!


Prologue:

Two loud shots filled the air as blood splattered against a pale face with chocolate eyes and bright orange hair. A sad look filled those orbs as he lowered his gun. He didn't know this man. All he knew was his name; Ikkaku Madarame.

The bald man hadn't stood a chance. Perhaps if Ichigo had been face-to-face with him, he wouldn't feel so damned guilty. The blood seeping through Ikkaku's light purple shirt as he lie face down only made his guilt build.

He felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. At first he tensed, but the smell of oak filled his nose and he calmed slightly. "Renji." A dark chuckle sounded in his ear.

"G'job Strawberry. This makes number 100, and still no evidence to tie ya to any of tha killin's." Renji chuckled again as he turned Ichigo towards him.

"I don't want to do this anymore Renji-sama. I…I don't feel right doing it. Their faces…they…they haunt me at night." Ichigo's voice trembled as he spoke.

"Don't feel right? Don't ya remember who came to me? Ya're the one who asked me ta train ya, ta teach ya how to protect ya self. I 'greed on tha condition that ya kill for me whenever I need fer someone ta die. You cain't just cop out cuz ya got a guilty mind." Renji's voice was crass and harsh. Ichigo tried to back away but the red-head's strong grip dug into his biceps.

_'What da hell is wrong wit ya? Ya got 'nough power to beat ' is ass, so why don't ya?' _Ichigo didn't visibly respond to the voice he heard in his mind, this wasn't the first time he had heard it. _'Ah, fuck 'dis. I'm takin' over.' _Ichigo's eyes widened, but he didn't have time to stop it.

Renji's eyes narrowed as Ichigo's eyes changed from brown to the color of molten gold. A cocky smirk spread across his face. "Ya ain't Strawberry. Who da hell is ya?" Renji asked.

The golden-eyed Ichigo took in Renji's appearance; his red hair pulled back into a high, spiky pony tail, the tattoos covering his forehead. He wore a black mesh shirt that clung to his well-defined muscles and showed a distorted version of the tattoos on his chest. He wore black cargo pants over black, steel-toed boots.

It was a close replica to what Ichigo wore. There were two differences; his shirt was red and he wore black, fingerless gloves. His golden eyes turned once more towards Renji's face, "Mah name's Hichigo." His cocky grin grew wider as he raised his gun and pulled the trigger as the wail of sirens filled the air. The sound startled Hichigo enough to cause his arm to jerk slightly, causing the bullet to go into Renji's shoulder rather than his heart.

Hichigo swore before he took off at a dead run, leaving Renji to bleed out in the alley. Hichigo stopped running when he arrived at the house Ichigo owned. He would do what Ichigo had wanted since just about the beginning, but was too cowardly to actually do.

He went to the bedroom and pushed the oak dresser off the wall. He knelt down and pulled four of the hardwood planks up to reveal a state-of-the-art safe. In order to open it he had to put his thumb on it while it was still attached to his body which was still pumping blood. The safe opened with a click to reveal that it was full of cash, all 100s.

Hichigo knew for a fact that there was close to 500 grand in the safe. Then, Ichigo had even more in a bank account that Hichigo planned to take the money out of. He planned to take it all and leave.

He packed a bag of clothes, which would be all he needed to take with him. After that, he left.

Hichigo headed to the First International Bank and withdrew every last penny. The train station was his next stop. He had no need to speak to Ichigo's family. Renji had killed them when he had refused to kill his first three targets, who had been small children.

He bought a ticket to a place known as Hueco Mundo. He paid the fare in cash and waited the thirty minutes till the train got there.

In the time it took for the train to arrive, Hichigo couldn't keep his eyes calm, they darted everywhere, never staying in one place for too long.

The train arrived and he boarded; his eyes automatically scanning the other passengers. There weren't many people on, it was extremely late after all.

There was a middle-aged man who was typing away at his computer vigorously, a young college student who couldn't stop rubbing at her nose, causing it to be red and runny, and finally an elderly couple who had fallen asleep on each other.

None of them posed a serious threat, though he didn't relax. He didn't sleep through the trip at all. He watched as the black velvet of the night sky lightened to the gentle colors of the sunrise and then to the azure of the noon sky. The train arrived in Hueco Mundo at 1:00 P.M., it had taken close to 11 hours to get there from Soul City.

Hichigo didn't waste any time to find himself a new place and all the necessities he would need. This all took him close to three weeks, the longest he'd ever been in control for a while now. He did like it, but he was beginning to grow tired of being out, so as soon as he sat on the black leather couch he closed his eyes. When they reopened they were no longer yellow, but their original chocolate.

Ichigo blinked and looked around at his surroundings. On the wall directly across from him were floor-to-ceiling windows. The wall to his right was painted dark blue and had a bar sitting there in front of it, whether it was stocked or not had yet to be discovered. The wall to his left was pure white with a huge T.V. hanging on the wall, a white leather sofa, and two black end labels in front of it.

Ichigo turned to look behind him. The wall was pure black and had two white doors in it. One he assumed lead outside and the other to a bedroom. He stood and opened the door closest to the white wall; it did indeed lead to the outside world. A long hallway greeted him with only one other door and an elevator. He shut the door and moved to the other. He opened it to reveal a large, light blue room. In the room there was a California King size bed with dark blue covers and pillows. Hardwood ran through the entire house. On either side of the bed were coal black night stands with lamps on both sides with cobalt shades.

Ichigo didn't understand. All he remembered was the voice and then nothing; darkness. '_Bah! Ya're so fuckin' stupid! Why is it that ya fall asleep every time I take over?' _the voice then went ont to explain everything he had done, and who he was; that he was created from Ichigo's desires to be stronger.

A/N: This is my first GrimmIchic story. I know Grimm hasn't come into the picture yet, and I'm sure many of you will be angry with me for making Renji the bad guy, and for killing Ikkaku, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin. But, oh well. I'm going to try my hardest to keep Ichi and Grimm in character (though I've kind of failed at that with Ichigo this chapter). Also, if anyone is an expert or really good at, the crass way that Grimm, Hichi, and Renji speak, please message me. I'm not all that good at it. Thanks -DDG


End file.
